Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: After Stories
by Danmaku-OverLord Wang-Yu
Summary: Project Idea: What happened to the human turned Pokemon protagonist of Mystery Dungeon after completing his/her mission of saving the world and returning to their original world? What if that protagonist was a character from another Anime/Manga/Game/Media/etc? Well, Here You Go! Accepting Requests. Mostly One-Shots.
1. Chapter 1

_**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: After Stories**_

**Cross/X-Over: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Series And Several Anime/Manga/Games/Series/Etc.**

**Synopsis/Plot: _What if several characters from several media had been in fact the protagonist of the Mystery Dungeon series before beginning their own adventures? ONE-SHOT Until I Get Enough Reviews To Make It A Full Story._**

**NOTE:** Part Of This Was Made By Fellow Author yugiohfan163, So EQUAL Credit Goes To Him.

**WARNING:** _SLIGHT OOC AND AU Moments!_

**DISCLAIMER:** Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Belongs To NINTENDO. Any Other Anime/Manga/Game/Series/Media/Etc Belongs To Their Respective Creators/Owners.

**Prologue/Chapter 0: Vale's Docile Dragon...**

**(?)**

**Have you ever realized you were hogging the conversation?**

_No._

**Are you truly sincere when you apologize?**

_Of course._

**There's a rumor around about a ghost haunting the school bathrooms! What do you do?**

_Scary...bathrooms!?_

**Do you think you have good study habits?**

_Yes._

**Everyone's sharing a dessert, and there's an extra piece. What do you do?**

_Let everyone know._

**You've been handed a large bag as a souvenir. What do you do?**

_Wait until I get home to open it._

**Hey, what's that? There's someone behind you! So...did you look just now?**

_OK, I admit it. You tricked me._

**How are your mornings?**

_They are OK._

**You've been invited to a wonderful party. It's time for the party to start, but there's nobody there! You think...?**

_Did something happen?_

**You take off your shoes to realize your socks are two different colors! What do you do?**

_Get embarrassed!_

**You've been asked to do a difficult task. What will you do?**

_Ask someone to help._

**You notice that a toy you bought for full price yesterday is marked down to half price today! How do you feel?**

_Aaaargh!_

**Do you think it's important to be fashionably late?**

_I don't know._

**(Vale)**

We find ourselves in an airship, or more specifically, a male teen who was sleeping.

The male teen looked to be around 16 with short blond hair that had some red streaks, giving it a flame like appearance, blue eyes that were closed, normal skin, and wore a black jacket with orange on the inside, gray armor on the chest, arms and legs, blue jeans and black and red sneakers.

This was Jaune Arc, a young male who came to Beacon Academy to be a great hunter.

But unknown to everyone else, this young man had a very deep secret... He had been on an adventure way different than the one he was on now.

Not only that, but he also had gotten some powerful techniques and plenty of experience...which he holds even now. But let's stop talking and show you what we mean.

**(Flashback)**

_We find ourselves in a green field where a small creature was currently unconscious._

_The creature was a semi humanoid red lizard with a yellow belly and a flame on it's tail. This was Charmander, a fire type pokemon that was currently unconscious._

_'Wake up.' came a soft voice in its head._

_**'Ugh...W-what?' **Thought the unconscious Charmander._

_He reached up and began to rub the sleep out of his eye with his claw and-wait...claw? The charmander's eyes opened wide in shock as he looked around before a nearby female voice said, "Oh, I'm so glad you woke up!"_

_The Charmander's eyes turned and spotted a green-blue colored creature that stood on all fours with a green bulb on its back and red eyes. This was a Bulbasaur._

_"Ah!" screamed the Charmander jumping back. "W-W-What are you?!"_

_"Hmm, how rude! I'm just a Bulbasaur!" Said the female Bulbasaur a bit offended._

_"W-Where am I?" stuttered the Charmander._

_"You're on the plains." Answered the Bulbasaur. "So, what's your name?"_

_"It's Jaune." spoke the fire-type before looking over his body in shock. "W-WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" Asked the boy to himself in panic._

_"What do you mean?" asked the Bulbasaur._

_"I-I'm a human boy! Not a pokemon!" He screamed in panic._

_"What? Come on, those are just fairy tales." dismissed the grass-type._

_"B-but I should look like one!" Said Jaune exasperated._

_Bulbasaur just tilted her head in confusion before saying, "But you look like a normal Charmander to me..."_

_"But I'm a human! I'm not some fictional creature!" he exclaimed in worry. Then he looked at himself in panic, but before he could freak out the ground suddenly began to tremble!_

_"What's going on?!" he exclaimed in panic._

_"A-an earthquake?!" Bulbasaur gasped as they both fell down and soon the earthquake stopped._

_"That was fast." muttered Juane._

_"Y-yeah...but they have been happening a lot recently lately..." Informed Bulbasaur._

_"Any idea what's causing them?" asked Jaune. Bulbasaur shaked her head in negative. Jaune sighed and plopped onto the ground._

_But then they heard several yells of "Help!" and saw a purple butterfly pokemon with red eyes and white and black insect wings fly near them in panic._

_"Ms. Butterfree, what's wrong?" asked the Bulbasaur._

_"Ooooh! This is terrible!" Cried out the bug pokemon. "My baby caterpie was kidnapped!"_

_"What?!" Exclaimed both Bulbasaur and Jaune._

_"How did that happen?!" Jaune asked seriously._

_"I was flying around with my baby was grabbed by a group of Zubat!" cried Ms. Butterfree with teary eyes._

_"Where did they take him?!" Asked Bulbasaur serious as well._

_"On the nearby cliff that was formed by the earthquake, but when I tried to get my baby back, I was attacked by several wild pokemon!" Ms. Butterfly answered. "I'm sadly not as strong as I used to be, so please...get my baby back!"_

_"We will." spoke up Jaune._

_And unknown to both him and Bulbasaur, rescuing Caterpie was merely the first milestone of an unforgivable journey..._

**(Flashback End)**

Jaune smiled as his adventures had also lead to a change in his shy and meek personality.

_'Heh...to believe I would go from a Docile Charmander into a-'_ He was brought out of his thought when he felt the airship land on Beacon. "Well, time to get started." grinned Jaune standing up and following the kids off the airship.

On the way down, he saw several young men and women that had potential to be great hunters and huntresses one day, but only 7 stood out from the rest:

There was a girl who looked younger than himself that had short black hair and wore a red hood around her form.

Then there was a blonde haired woman around his age with a nicely developed body wearing somewhat revealing clothes and yellow gauntlets.

Then there was a white haired woman whose hair was styled in a ponytail and had a white dress on, looked like she was from a financially structured family. Then there was the black haired cat faunus who was hiding her features with a black bow and wore black and white clothes.

Then came one smoking babe with red hair in a ponytail with some gladiator style clothing on her.

Then there was that girl with orange hair that had a big hammer and a slightly mad look on her face.

And finally a black haired male with a pink streak on the hair wearing green with a calm look on his face.

_'Those seven have potential...'_ Jaune thought before he saw the red haired gladiator woman come near him.

"What's cookin good lookin?" he smiled at seeing the girl blush at him.

The red head blushed a bit before she answered, "Well, I just wanted to ask you something...em..."

"Jaune Arc. It's a pleasure." Introduced himself the flame head.

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos." smiled the red head. Jaune just nodded, surprising her because every time she said her name, everyone would fawn over her because she was a champion and a celebrity.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Pyrrha quickly recovered and said, "Well...during the flight, I noticed that you were sleeping...yet, somehow...you were using aura while asleep..."

"Yeah, it's become a bad habit of mine." chuckled Jaune. The blonde then remembered how he disliked the mere idea of flying because of his motion sickness...at least until he evolved into his strongest form and learned how to fly. "Well I hope I get a cutie like you on my team." grinned Jaune.

Pyrrha blushed but nodded, hoping to be in the same team as Jaune since she sensed quite the potential in him. What they failed to notice was the black haired girl with the bow overheard them about Jaune's aura.

_'Interesting...'_ She thought.

**(Emerald Forest)**

Now we see all the potential students, including Jaune, standing in front of the principal himself, Mr. Ozpin.

"Today, you all must find an ancient artifact and make it to the end of the forest with said artifact. Anyone you look in the eyes will be your partner." spoke the principal.

"So any questions?" Jaune tried to ask, but Ozpin then said "No? Good. Then let's begin."

Soon each of the students were sent flying through the air, including Jaune who kept a calm face. The reason for that was that after evolving into a form that had wings, Jaune ended up appreciating the feeling of flying in the sky and thus, instead of screaming like a girl, he merely chuckled before focusing his aura to his back and create two dragon like wings made of aura to fly!

He kept a steady altitude and began to slowly descend into the forest. Although unknown to him, by showing his "wings", Jaune caught the interest of several people...

"Woah." smiled Nora.

"Not bad." Whispered Ren.

"Neat." smiled Ruby.

"Badass." Grinned Yang.

"Show off." scoffed Weiss.

"Unexpected." Muttered Blake.

"Amazing." muttered Pyrrha in awe.

"Interesting." Grinned Ozpin.

Later on, we find all the students facing against a large falcon-like Grimm.

This was the nevermore, one of the most feared Grimm ever...But to Jaune, he was disappointed it wasn't a real challenge.

Hey, don't get him wrong! He liked fighting any kind of dangerous opponent like your typical human, but after fighting against a god-like dragon in the sky as a meteor was coming to the planet, the Nevermore was kinda dull...

"This will be over fast." he mumbled. With that in mind, he saw Pyrrha, who became his partner, Nora and Ren finish off the giant scorpion Grimm behind them and saw Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake deal with the Nevermore before making his choice, and thus he recreated his aura wings and went towards the Nevermore!

"I think it's time for roasted chicken." grinned Jaune. Then to everyone's shock, he concentrated a lot of aura in his mouth and ROARED as a giant flamethrower attack with the shape of the kanji for fire was launched and hit the Nevermore!

Everyone was stunned as the nevermore was set on fire and few through the air to try and put itself out.

"DAMN!" Yang said what everyone was thinking in one word.

It screamed in anger before flying directly at Jaune, who just grinned before he screamed "MEGA PUNCH!" as he punched the Nevermore with his glowing right fist in it's face, sending it to the ground!

Everyone watching were stunned speechless as he directed his head downward for one more attack.

And just when he was near the grimm, he shouted "Flare Blitz!" as a fire drill surrounded Jaune as he smashed into the Nevermore, destroying it!

Everyone watched as he slowed down and stood back up from his move while dusting his hands off.

"There you go..." He chuckled while inwardly wincing from the pain he got as a side effect of Flare Blitz.

"Wha-What just happened?" whispered Ruby in awe.

"H-he just...d-defeated a N-nevermore ALL BY HIMSELF!?" Said Weiss suffering a mental breakdown.

Yang's jaw hung in astonishment at what just happened.

Blake's eyes widened as she used her faunus eyes to see Jaune's aura, and was shocked to see it form into a big and orange... "Dragon..." She whispered.

"You say something Blake?" asked Yang.

"N-nothing!" She quickly answered, but unknown to her Pyrrha heard what she said and couldn't help but be curious about that.

_'A dragon?'_ thought Pyrrha as she stared at Jaune.

"COOL! Do it again! Do it again!" Cheered Nora.

"That was most impressive." spoke Ren.

Jaune just chuckled before he said, "I think we should leave, after all, we have all the pieces, no?" His three team members nodded as they turned and began their trek back to the academy.

Soon they were followed by the future team known as RWBY as Jaune thought why he became a hunter:

_'A hunter doesn't just hunt Grimm and stop bad guys. They can also investigate and explore several places...'_ He thought as his eyes became softer, _'If there is a chance...even the smallest one...I'll be able to see you someday, Bulbasur...or should I say, Venesaur?'_

E/O: So Yeah...Jaune As Charmander-Charizard Because On Mystery Dungeon 2, The Male Charizard Is Of Docile Nature...And What Word Comes To Mind When Thinking Of Jaune Arc Besides Naive? Why Docile Of Course!

Now, If You Have Any Request For Any Character To Become A Selectable Pokemon From Mystery Dungeon, Then Tell Me Through Either Review Or PM!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: After Stories**_

**Cross/X-Over: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Series And Several Anime/Manga/Games/Series/Etc.**

**Synopsis/Plot: _What if several characters from several media had been in fact the protagonist of the Mystery Dungeon series before beginning their own adventures? ONE-SHOT Until I Get Enough Reviews To Make It A Full Story._**

**NOTE:** Part Of This Was Made By Fellow Author yugiohfan163, So EQUAL Credit Goes To Him.

**WARNING:** _SLIGHT OOC AND AU Moments!_

**DISCLAIMER:** Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Belongs To NINTENDO. Any Other Anime/Manga/Game/Series/Media/Etc Belongs To Their Respective Creators/Owners.

**Chapter I: Fate/Heroic Turtle...**

**(?)**

**Once you've decided something, do you see it through to the end?**

_Yes._

**You're at a movie theater. What are you there to see?**

_A romantic movie._

**Have you ever forgotten you bought something and bought another one?**

_Yes._

**Do you think it's important to always aim to be the best?**

_No._

**You're hiking up a mountain when you reach diverging paths. Which kind do you take?**

_Wide._

**What's your studying style?**

_If I remember to..._

**Your friend offers to treat you to dinner. What do you do?**

_Thanks..._

**Everyone around you is laughing hard at something you think is pretty boring. What do you do?**

_It depends on the situation._

**Do you prefer to be busy or to have a lot of free time?**

_In between._

**You run into a new person that you haven't talked to very much before. What do you do?**

_Make small talk._

**Did you make any New Year's resolutions?**

_Nope._

**You're running a marathon, and at the start you fall flat on your face! What will you do?**

_I'm not giving up yet!_

**(Emiya Residence)**

We find ourselves with a young man currently trying to sleep under the cover.

The young man looked to be around 17 with blue hair that had some red streaks, closed orange eyes, fair skin, and wore a blue and white long-sleeved t-shirt with blue pants and blue shoes.

He was Shirou Emiya, a young aspirant to become a hero and a 2nd rate magus that kept a secret hiding, but right now was asleep.

Which was about to come to an end as a smiling female tip-toed over to him.

The female was one year younger than him with long purple hair, purple hollow eyes that had a shine in them, pale skin, and wore a white long sleeved t-shirt with a light brown vest and a red bow on top, black skirt and black shoes.

She was Sakura Matou, formerly Tohsaka, a fellow kouhai and friend to Shirou...even if she felt much, much more for him.

"Senpai, wake up." whispered Sakura shaking his form.

Shirou just grumbled as he tried to get keep asleep.

"If you don't, I'll kiss you~!" whispered Sakura with a blush.

Shirou just grumbled some more and turned around, making Sakura gulp at what she had promised...

His eyes slowly opened as Sakura was too close to the bed and tripped, causing her to fall onto Shirou.

The ending result was a now awake Shirou and Sakura kissing each other!

Sakura pulled back with a bright blush as Shirou sat up with a light blush on his face.

"Why did you kiss me?" He asked curiously. "...Not that I mind since I liked it..."

Sakura blushed and didn't know how to respond.

"Anyway...what time is it?" Shirou asked.

"Almost morning."

"Ah...Fuji-nee will soon arrive then..." Shirou said with a nod as he got up. "I'll go take a shower now, but as soon as I'm done I'll help you with the food."

Sakura nodded and left with a small blush on her face. She just kissed Senpai!

Shirou couldn't help but chuckle at how cute his kouhai acted.

_'Honestly...that girl...'_ He thought amused before heading to the shower. He undressed and let the warm fall over him. This actually made him feel nostalgic about being in water.

_'Man...what good times I had...back then...'_ He sighed. _'I can't believe I still like water this much...'_

He soon finished his shower and started to get dressed before heading to the kitchen. Then after dressing into a beige jacket and beige pants, he went downstairs to see Sakura already cooking.

"Taiga not here?" asked Shirou joining Sakura in making the food.

But before she could answer, the ground began to tremble as a voice roared **"SHIROU, MY FOOD! WHERE IS IT?!"**

"She's here." spoke Sakura.

Shirou sighed with a smile as he helped make the food to calm down the walking black hole known as Taiga Fujimura.

"Finally!" exclaimed Taiga at seeing the food put on the table. Both teenagers merely chuckled upon seeing the tiger devour her prey-I mean, food.

"I'd hurry. You're gonna be late." warned Shirou.

Taiga then looked at the clock before a panicked look went to her face. She finished her meal in record time and ran out of the house.

Both Shirou and Sakura sighed with smiles before finishing washing the dishes and heading towards the school.

Soon the two of them made it to the school.

"See you later Senpai!" Sakura said as she went to the archery club with a blush.

Shirou smiled as he headed off to class.

**(Night)**

Shirou sighed as he finished cleaning the floor to the archery room, which he did as a 'favor' to his 'friend' Shinji, who walked away with two girls.

As he was putting the supplies away, he heard an odd sound.

***CLASH***

It sounded like two blades meeting.

Shirou narrowed his eyes before he went outside and saw the school idol, Rin Toshaka herself, a girl with long black hair in twin ponytails, blue eyes, pale skin, and wearing a red coat over her school uniform stand at the other side of the building as two men, one with white hair, gray eyes, tanned skin and wearing a red coat over black armor clashed two swords against another man with blue hair in a ponytail, red eyes, fair skin and wearing a blue bodysuit who used his red lance to attack as well.

_'What the..fuck?'_ he thought in confusion. He could only look at the battle awkwardly as he tried to think what to do.

The man with the lance seemed to notice something and turned his eyes towards Shirou.

_'Ah shit!'_ Shirou thought as he ran away with the blue wearing man pursuing him.

_'Why the hell did this have to happen?'_ he thought in dread.

After a few minutes, Shirou stopped running and saw that he was near his house but then he felt a presence behind him and thus he quickly said **"TRACE ON!"** as a big brown turtle shell appeared on his body and barely blocked the spear strike from the blue man.

Said man was mildly surprised at the shell appearing. "Well, you don't see that everyday." Joked the man as Shirou quickly turned around and the man saw two cannons aimed at his face!

"Fu-" he was interrupted from two blasts of high pressurized water hitting him int he face.

Soon the blue man ended crashing through several buildings until Shirou lost sight of him.

"And he's out of here." grinned Shirou.

But unaware of it, Shirou had left quite the impression of a certain red wearing duo that followed him.

"What just happened?" asked Archer.

"I-I-I...b-b-but...t-t-that's...n-not even..." Rin stuttered as her mind crashed down from the shock.

Shirou turned around and noticed the two of them.

"Tohsaka-san, why are you here? And who is he?" He asked while looking at Archer, who glared at him for some reason.

"Did you just fight off Lancer?" asked Rin.

"Oh, so that's how the blue guy is called?" Asked Shirou.

"Yes, but how'd you do that?" she asked.

"With magecraft. Now please answer my question." Shirou said as the cannons now pointed to her and Archer.

Archer was ready to defend Rin while said girl sighed and knew she needed to fess up.

"Calm down Emiya-kun, we don't want a fight..." Rin said, "For your question, this man here is Archer..."

"Ok? That doesn't explain what just happened." pointed out Shirou.

Rin sighed before telling him, "Can we go to your humble home Emiya-kun? I'll explain everything there..."

"Okay." he sighed leading the way.

Soon they made it inside and now they were sitting in the living room with Shirou glancing at the two guests.

"Now, care to explain?"

Rin sighed before telling him about the holy grail war, in which 7 magus called masters would summon 7 legendary heroic spirits as their servants and participate in a battle royale until only one master and servant were left, and then they would win the Holy Grail, which would allow them to wish for anything.

"...you serious?" he asked.

"Yes, I am..." Answered an annoyed Rin as Shirou sighed before nodding because after all, he had seen weirder stuff as a pokemon...

Shirou was still confused, but saw something on his hand was glowing.

"What's this?" He asked out loud while looking at the symbol on his hand, ignoring Rin's gasp and Archer's eyes narrowing.

"Those are command seals." spoke Rin.

Shirou, after remembering about what Rin told him of them, could only sigh before a thought came to his mind;

_'What if...I can wish to see THEM again...?!'_ He thought with wide eyes.

"I see...so how I summon a servant then?" Shirou asked as Rin narrowed her eyes at him and thought about what she could do to him

Seeing how it came to this, she had no choice but to help him summon a servant.

_'Oh well, at least I'll get an ally out of this...'_ She thought of the pros of having Shirou as her ally.

"I'll show you how to summon a servant." spoke Rin.

Shirou nodded as they soon went to his workshop, which was the back house to which Rin gaped and Archer chuckled at her reaction before they saw a summoning circle, which surprised them before Rin told Shirou what to say to summon his servant.

Shirou then nodded to himself before beginning the chant:

_**"Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill.**_

_**Let silver and steel be the essence.**_

_**Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation.**_

_**Let black be the color I pay tribute to.**_

_**Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall.**_

_**Let the four cardinal gates close.**_

_**Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate.**_

_**Let it be declared now;**_

_**your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword.**_

_**Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail.**_

_**Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth.**_

_**An oath shall be sworn here.**_

_**I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven;**_

_**I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell.**_

_**From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power,**_

_**come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance! "**_

The circle glowed brightly, making all present cover their eyes before the light dissipated and they saw something quite shocking, especially Shirou:

Instead of one servant, there were THREE SERVANTS!

The first one was a young woman with blonde hair in a ponytail alongside green eyes and pale skin and wearing a blue and white dress under white armor befitting of a knight.

The second one was a large, navy blue, penguin-like humanoid being. It has a wide, yellow beak with three pointed horns that form a trident-shaped crest and small, blue eyes.

The third and last one was is a bipedal being similar in appearance to a theropod dinosaur. It is primarily green with a red underside with yellow and red eyes. There is a belt-like green stripe across its underside and it had 3 giant, sharp leaves; one on each arm and one on it's head.

Rin and Archer were stunned to see Shirou summon 3 servants.

But shirou himself was shocked for another reason, which was related to the penguin and the dinosaur...

"Empoleon? Grovyle?" he whispered.

Both pokemon turned to whoever called them and were surprised to see a human boy with blue and red eyes, with Grovyle looking the most shocked.

"How do you know us?" asked Empoleon.

Not that Empoleon wanted anything bad and was actually glad to see Grovyle again, but then the water pokemon noticed the grass pokemon go near Shirou.

"You seem familiar." he spoke.

Shirou just smiled as tears threatened to fell off his eyes, "Don't you remember me Grovyle? Or is it that it was too long since you saw my human form?"

"Shirou!" exclaimed the Grovyle as it gave him a hug.

Everyone was surprised, especially when Empoleon got out of her shock and hugged him as well!

"It's been so long!" she smiled.

Meanwhile Rin, Archer and the blonde girl could only watch with shock how Shirou and the two pokemon, not that they know what they were, spoke like they were old friends.

"Um, what's going on?" asked Rin.

Shirou and the pokemon turned to her before the blue-red head answered "Ah, sorry Tohsaka. They are old friends..."

"What are they?" asked Archer.

Shirou for some reason felt like deadpanning at the servant before he answered, "They're Empoleon" the penguin waved "and Grovyle," the dinosaur nodded "my pokemon partners and friends."

"What are those?" came the question from the blonde haired girl in armor.

Shirou released a sigh before looking at her, "I already say that they were pokemon...um...who are you?" That made Rin and Archer fell down anime style.

The blond girl then answered "I'm servant Saber, and I'll ask of you; Are you my master?"

Shirou looked at the THREE pairs of command seals on his left arm before nodding, making her smile and kneel before him. "Then my blade is yours to command, my master."

"Uh, this day gets more and more odd." commented Shirou.

Rin nodded before she asked him, "And how do you know those two...pokemon?"

"Well, it's actually a funny story." chuckled Shirou.

Then Saber noticed Archer and got into a battle position. "Master! There's another servant here!"

"Calm yourself. They are here as guests." spoke Shirou.

Saber narrowed her eyes before nodding and getting out of her battle pose.

"We still need to register you as Saber's master." spoke Rin.

"Alright...so where do we go?" Shirou asked.

"The church."

Shirou nodded as they went out of the house towards the church.

**(Church)**

"Here we are..." Rin said resigned as she, Archer, Shirou and his 3 servants were in front of the church. "Now we must see the overseer of the church to register you as a master."

"Ok." nodded Shirou. And with that both Shirou and Rin went inside the church, leaving the servants alone...

"You two are very strange." commented Archer to the pokemon.

"How so?" Asked Empoleon as Grovyle stared at Archer until his eyes widened.

"I'm talking to a penguin and a lizard, both from a different world." deadpanned Archer.

Before Empoleon could answer, Grovyle said something VERY shocking:

"And we're hearing that from an alternate version of our partner Shirou..."

Archer raised one of his eyebrows in confusion. Then his eyes widened at what he heard as he could only thought, _'B-but how?!'_

"How?" asked Archer.

"Just like my partner Shirou, I can use a power known as Dimensional Scream, which allows me to find out about anyone's future or even the past, but unlike Shirou, who only can use it to see the future to some extent, I can use it to see the past..." Explained Grovyle as he remembered how he used his own variation of Dimensional Scream to locate the time gears. "And so I can find out about you...Counter Guardian Shirou EMIYA!"

Archer just stared at Grovyle in shock.

Saber, who was surprised from what she heard, couldn't help but ask "Does that mean that my master became a heroic spirit?"

"Yes...and no..." Said Grovyle before they saw Rin and Shirou came back with scowls on their faces.

"What's wrong?" asked Empoleon.

"Nothing. I was able to get registered...but that priest was annoying..." Muttered Shirou as Rin nodded.

"So everything is settled?" asked Grovyle.

Shirou nodded, but then they felt some KI (Killer Instinct) near them and turned around to see a young albino girl wearing a purple long sleeve shirt with a white skirt, black shoes and a purple cold hat on her head.

"Who is that?" asked Shirou.

"S-She's an Einzbern!" Gasped Rin with some fear in her voice.

"Who?" asked Shirou.

"The Einzbern are one of the three legendary families that helped build the Holy Grail war..." Explained Rin as the albino giggled cutely before she turned her sight to Shirou.

"Greetings, Onii-chan. I am Illyasviel von Einzbern."

"Hello..." Shirou answered with a smile before asking, "So how have you been since last time?"

Rin and Archer just looked at Shirou in shock.

"Master, how do you know her?" Saber asked as she watched Illya warily. _'She looks...just like her...'_

"Oh? We meet a few days ago on the park..." He began, "Upon seeing her alone, I went to see if there was something wrong and she replied that she was waiting for her two friends, so I offered to keep her company..."

Then Illya continued, "And while Onii-chan was a dummy at first, he eventually proved himself to be quite interesting...even after I told him that he would die if he didn't summoned his servant soon~!"

Saber got in a ready stance as a figure appeared behind the small girl.

The figure was in fact a GIGANTIC man with gray skin, black wild hair, red-yellow eyes, and wore only a greek armor skirt while holding a giant slab of rock as a sword.

"He's big." replied Shirou with a laid back tone.

"Yup! You may call him Berserker~!" That made Rin get paler, "But he's also known as Hercules, the greatest greek hero on the world~!"

"I've heard of him, but he looked better in the books." chuckled Shirou.

"And don't forget the movies, especially disney's..." Followed up Grovyle, unaware of the others' reactions...

Rin sighed and shook her head while Archer just let out a frustrated sigh.

Saber face palmed as Empoleon chuckled.

Illya just stared at the dinosaur with question marks above her head.

And Berserker...for some reason felt REALLY offended when the word "Disney" was mentioned. He growled and brought his arms up in anger.

"Uh oh~! It seems you made my berserker mad~!" Illya said with a giggle.

Shirou sighed as Grovyle and Empoleon got ready for a right.

Saber then stood in front of Shirou with her invisible blade ready as she said, "Please master, step away! We'll take care of him!"

"Actually, I can lend a hand."

Saber turned to her master as everyone saw that Shirou was focusing prana on his body before saying **"Trace ON!"** as the familiar turtle shell with cannons appeared on his body!

All of them stared at him in disbelief, except for Grovyle and Empoleon who just smiled.

"It's been a long time since I saw that shell..." Empoleon said with some nostalgia in her voice.

"Yeah, feels just like yesterday I got this." grinned Shirou.

"N-no matter! Kill them BERSERKER!" Illya ordered as her servant roared before running at them.

Shirou grinned and waited as the hero held the piece of stone up, ready to swing it down.

"EMIYA-KUN!/MASTER!" Yelled both Rin and Saber as Shirou hid in the shell just as Berserker's weapon clashed with it!

The stone broke as Shirou popped his head out with a grin. "Is that all?" He asked with a grin.

Illya stared at the display in shock as Hercules growled in anger. The greek hero tried to break the shell by striking it repeatedly, but it just didn't seem to work.

"You done?" asked Shirou popping his head out. Shirou then turned to his partners and asked, "Guys...aren't you supposed to attack Berserker now?"

All three of them nodded before jumping into action. Now Berserker was forced to defend against Saber's invisible sword alongside Grovyle's bladed leaves and Empoleon's steel wing as the three servants kept attacking randomly at the greek hero.

Shirou aimed his cannons at Berserker and let out two jets of high pressurized water.

**"HYDRO BOMB!"** He roared as the water hit Berserker dead on and both pokemon jumped to their partner/master's side and prepared to attack as well!

**"HYDRO BOMB!/SOLAR BEAM!"** Both Empoleon and Grovyle roared respectively as the second water wave AND the white beam joined with the water wave, managing to cause more damage to the mad servant until he exploded!

Everyone present were stunned as their reactions were as followed:

Rin's jaw hit the ground as her view about masters and servants was yet again destroyed by Shirou.

Archer's eyes practically popped out of his head upon seeing his past self resist AND strike back against Berserker!

Saber was staring at the scene in shock of what her master was capable of doing.

And Illya was frozen in disbelief as she felt the combined strike destroy at least 3 of her Berserker's lifes!

"We won." grinned Shirou.

Illya quickly recovered and said "N-not bad Onii-chan! Y-you were able to actually take three of Berserker's twelve lives!"

And with that, a healed Berserker reappeared. "But he is far from dead!" she grinned.

Shirou now had a surprised look upon his face, "OK...didn't see that one coming..."

"We can take him on all day." grinned Grovyle.

"Actually we got until 6:00 AM..." Reminded Empoleon.

"I was being dramatic." deadpanned Grovyle.

"Geez, well then, sorry for ruining that..." Deadpanned back the water pokemon.

**"HYDRO PUMP!"** yelled Shirou firing from his cannons.

**"HYDRO PUMP!/SOLAR BEAM!"** Both Empoleon and Grovyle yelled as well, firing their strongest attacks. All three of their attacks combined and headed straight for the hero.

Berserker this time tried to deflect it with his weapon, but after a few more seconds the combined beam pierced throughout the attack and hit him yet again! The result was him dispersing like last time.

"So how many lives this time?" Asked Shirou.

"T-two..." Gaped Illya.

"Let's keep it up." grinned Shirou.

"WAIT!" Illya suddenly yelled, making everyone look at her. "...We're leaving, Berserker."

Her servant was hesitant, but he nodded and began to follow her.

"WAIT!" Now Shirou called Illya, making her stop. "Why do you want me dead?"

"I was told that my father replaced me with you, and I wanted revenge."

Shirou's eyes widened before he remembered something about his father after several trips, "Where are you from?"

"Germany." She answered.

"I see..." He said. "But Illya...how couldn't you see the old man if he was going on his trips to germany?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the old man before his death usually went on several trips and then returned months later looking depressed..." Began the red head. "I asked him why but he wouldn't talk about it until I finally got him to say that he went to germany to look for someone but wasn't able to find her..."

Now he had the attention of everyone else present.

"I think that the old man was looking for you, yet he wasn't able to find you..." Shirou deduced as Illya's mind was crashed upon hearing that.

_'T-then that means that Otou-chan n-never threw me away...B-but Ojii-san said that...W-what if he's...Could it be...N-no way...'_ She thought before she whispered, "Ojii-san...lied to me...?"

"I would guess." spoke the Grovyle.

Illya tried to deny it, but the more she thought about it the more it made sense...but then she felt Shirou hugging her reassuringly!

"It's all gonna be okay."

Illya was shocked before she blushed but let herself be on the embrace for a few moments before separating.

"Better?" Shirou asked.

She nodded in reply.

"B-but don't think this is over like that!" She said with an embarrassed blush.

"Ok." chuckled Shirou.

And with that, the now nervous Einzbern girl was carried by her servant back to her home.

"Well, let's go home." spoke Shirou.

Both Grovyle and Empoleon nodded alongside a surprised Saber as Rin and Archer were trying to process what did just happened.

"That...was odd." commented Rin.

"Yeah..." Archer said as he thought._ 'Just what happened to this Emiya Shirou?'_

He just shook his head as he followed Rin.

Soon after dropping Rin and Archer at the former's home, Shirou and his partners made it to the Emiya Residence before going to get some rest, to which Saber said that she and both pokemon had to sleep on Shirou's room to guard him, which he didn't mind since he had slept together before with Empoleon when they started as explorers.

**(?)**

_"W-where are we?!" Asked Rin as she noticed that she, Saber, Illya, and SAKURA of all people were in some sort of beach!_

_"W-Why are we here?" asked Sakura._

_Then she noticed the black haired girl, "T-toshaka-senpai!"_

_"S-sakura?!" Gaped Rin before looking at the other present, "Saber! I-Illya?! What is going on?!"_

_"I'm not sure." replied Saber._

_"So pretty~!" Everyone then looked to a starry eyed Illya and followed her sight to see something truly wonderful;_

_On several rocks, some giant red and white crabs with big claws were blowing off bubbles, which reflected the setting sun and the sea itself, giving a peaceful look._

(Imagine the beach at Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2)

_"Are those more pokemon?" wondered Rin._

_"Yeah, they're Krabby." Said Sakura as everyone looked at her, making her blush in embarrassment. "I know of them from my brother's games..."_

_"Wait, we're in a game?" asked Saber._

_But before they could say anything, they heard some steps and saw a light-blue penguin-like Pok mon, which is covered in thick down to insulate against the cold. It has a dark blue head with a primarily white face and a short, yellow beak. The dark blue feathers on its head extend down its back and around its neck, which causes it to appear to be wearing a cape. There are two white ovals on its chest and a small, light-blue marking resembles a crown above its beak. It has flipper-like arms and yellow feet with three toes each._

_"What are you?" asked Illya._

_But the penguin like pokemon didn't pay her attention and even went past her as if she was a ghost!_

_"Weird." remarked Rin._

_"I think we're in a memory, so we can't interact with these...what they're called?" Asked Saber._

_"Pokemon, which stands for pocket monsters..." Said Sakura. "And that blue penguin is Piplup."_

_"Well why are we here?"_

_But then they saw the Piplup sit down and place a rock with a weird symbol on it in front of her._

_"What's it doing?" asked Saber._

_Then Piplup began to speak in a VERY familiar voice for Rin, Saber, and Illya; "Yet again, I wasn't able to do it..."_

_"Wait, that sounds like that Empoleon." spoke Rin._

_"I chickened out at the last moment..." Continued Piplup before looking at the rock. "If this continue, then how will I be able to become a explorer..."_

_"What you think she means?" Asked Illya curious._

_But then Piplup saw something shocking and ran towards it as the girls saw the pokemon run to another pokemon, which resembled a blue turtle with a brown and beige circle that was unconscious on the sand._

_"Hey! Are you alright?" asked Piplup._

_The turtle moaned before opening his eyes, revealing them to be red-orange, and getting up._

_"What happened?" he groaned out. By some reason, the turtle's voice was familiar._

_"You were unconscious." spoke Piplup._

_"I see...who are you?" Asked the turtle._

_"I'm Piplup, you?"_

_"I'm...Shirou..." Said the turtle as the girl's eyes widened at that._

_"That's...Shirou?" asked Rin._

_"B-but how did Onii-chan became a...a..." Illya tried to say._

_"A Squirtle?" Sakura said, trying to help the girl._

_Illya just nodded._

_"Maybe we'll find out if we continue to watch this." Saber said._

_"AH!" screamed Shirou seeing his hands._

_"What's wrong?" Asked a surprised Piplup._

_"WHAT AM I!?" screamed Shirou._

_"You look like a normal Squirtle to me..." Said Piplup as if stating the obvious._

_"BUT I'M HUMAN!" Then Shirou looked at his reflection on the sea and got even more freaked out._

_"I'm a freaking turtle!" he cried out._

_Piplup sweat dropped before she felt two presences behind her._

_She turned and saw two more pokemon:_

_The first one was a purple bat without eyes, sharp feet, blue wings and open mouth._

_The second one was a floating purple rock with some holes, a stupid face, and a white skull symbol on it's body._

_"What are those?" Rin asked._

_"The bat is a Zubat and the...rock...is a Koffing." Answered Sakura._

_"What are you doing here?" She asked cautious._

_"We thought that rock looked nice." grinned the Zubat._

_"W-which rock?" Piplup asked nervous as she hid her treasure behind her as Shirou watched curiously._

_"The one behind you." spoke the Koffing._

_"I-I see..." Spoke Piplup very nervous._

_"Now give it up!" growled the Zubat._

_Piplup refused but was soon knocked over as the two poison pokemon ran away with her treasure as Shirou quickly went to her side._

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Y-yeah...but those two took my treasure!" She answered with tears in her eyes, which made the girls have some reactions._

_Illya covered her mouth as she felt sad just looking into Piplup's eyes._

_Sakura was barely holding her tears from the sad look she was seeing._

_Rin was gritting her teeth as she wanted to make those two pokemon pay._

_And Saber had her eyes narrowed at such a cowardly act._

_"Need my help?" asked Shirou._

_"Yes please." Piplup said before they went to catch the two pokemon._

_Said pokemon were snickering as Koffing was carrying the stone on his head. Eventually they made it to a cave and went inside._

_"We got the rock." grinned Zubat._

_But his grin vanished when he and Koffing saw the two water pokemon arrive after beating several wild pokemon._

_"Give me my stone!" called Piplup._

_"And if we don't want to? What you'll do then?" Mock asked a smug Koffing._

_"Water Gun!" cried the penguin sending the blast of water at them._

_The attack hit dead on to the Zubat as Shirou attacked the Koffing with a bubble barrage._

_Soon both poison-types were down for the count._

_Piplup then went to recover her treasure as Shirou looked at the waking poison pokemon in case they tried to attack again._

_"Thank goodness it's safe." Then Piplup turned to Shirou with a blush and said "T-Thanks for your help."_

_"No problem." he smiled._

_Piplup blushed some more before giving Shirou a peck on his cheek, surprising him and making some girls have quite the reactions..._

_Sakura gritted her teeth at the possible girlfriend her senpai picked up!_

_Rin was gaping at the scene before her and what it might imply!_

_Illya was growling at the pokemon who gave Onii-chan a kiss!_

_Saber felt weird for some reason upon watching the scene._

_"Hey, that was really good work we did. Ever think about forming a rescue team?" asked Piplup._

_"A rescue team?" Shirou asked curiously._

_"Yeah. You can go on cool missions all over the place." She explained. "Not only that, but we can capture many criminals and save others!"_

_Now the last part earned Shirou's full attention for some reason._

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah...so wanna make one?" Asked a nervous Piplup._

_"Sure!" he replied with gusto._

_"GREAT!" She said happily. "But first we must go to the guild..."_

_"Guild?/Guild?" Shirou and the other girls asked as one._

_"We need to make sure our team is registered."_

_Shirou nodded as they left the cave and he followed Piplup until they arrived to a house that looked like a pink pokemon (Wigglypuff Guild)._

_"So this is where we register?" he asked._

_"Yes, but first we must pass the test." Said Piplup._

_"Test?"_

_Piplup pointed to a hole in front of the building covered in roots to resemble a net. "So far I know, we must stand over there for a time until we've been approved to enter."_

_They waited for a moment before Piplup was aloud in._

_**"FOOTPRINT DETECTED! FOOTPRINT DETECTED!"** Announced a loud, child like voice surprising Shirou and the girls. **"FOOTPRINT LOOKS LIKE PIPLUP'S! FOOTPRINT LOOK LIKE PIPLUP'S!"**_

_"What's going on?!" exclaimed Shirou._

_"It's the test!" Said Piplup holding herself from escaping._

_"What?!"_

_Then the voice said **"Permission granted, Piplup! Now if you have any companion, please tell them to come to the circle."**_

_"Come on over." Piplup looked at Shirou before they nodded as the latter went to the circle._

_**"FOOTPRINT DETECTED! FOOTPRINT DETECTED! FOOTPRINT LOOKS...LIKE...Um..."** The voice now sounded confused, **"Footprint...looks...like...um...ehhh...Maybe Squirtle?"**_

_That confused them as it should tell what species he was._

_"What do you think happened?" Asked Rin curious._

_"No clue." replied Sakura._

_Then they heard a louder voice shout **"WHAT DO YA MEAN YA CAN'T KNOW THAT POKEMON'S FOOTPRINT?!"**_

_**"I'm saying I can't recognize it!"** came a smaller voice._

_**"ARCEUS DAMN IT! THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE YER JOB, SERGEANT DIGLETT!"** Yelled the second voice. **"FINE! AH'LL DO IT MAHSELF!"**_

_That's when a purple pokemon walked out with speaker looking ears on his head._

_The pokemon glanced at him before scoffing and saying, more like screaming, **"WHAT ARE YA WAITING FOR?! AN INVITATION?! JUST GET OVER HERE?!"**_

_Both of them hastily ran over while holding their wounded ears from the shouting._

_As for the girl's reactions at the shouting..._

_Each of them were covering their ears from the volume._

_"So...Loud..." Illya said with her eyes as spirals. "Not...even...B-Berserker was...t-this loud..."_

_"WHAT!?" shouted Saber._

_"T-That's Loudred for you..." Sakura barely said while shaking._

_"WHAT?!" Yelled Saber again._

_"Quit yelling!" shouted Rin._

_**"WHAT?!"** Saber yelled yet again since her hearing wasn't recovered._

_All of them rubbed their ears as the memory continued to play._

_Now they saw Shirou and Piplup being received by an avian Pok mon similar to a parakeet. Its head is black and resembles an eighth note, while its black tail resembles a metronome. It plumage is brightly colored with blue wings, a yellow chest and feet, a green stomach, and a pink, hooked beak and eyelids. Additionally, there is a ruff of white feathers around its neck. This Pok mon's tongue is similar to a human's, allowing it to imitate human speech._

_"Why are you two here?" asked Chatot._

_"To form a team...umm..." Said Piplup._

_"Oh, you may call me Chatot~!" Answered the bird pokemon, "Now let me take you to the Guildmaster~!"_

_He began to walk further into the place with the two of them following._

_Eventually they made it inside the Guildmaster's office, with said Guildmaster being in fact a pokemon that resembles a pink blob with stubby arms and legs. There is a fluffy, curled tuft of fur on its head, and it has long, rabbit-like ears and large, blue eyes._

_This was Wigglytuff, the guildmaster._

_"Guildmaster, these two have come to form a team." spoke the Chatot._

_"THAT'S GREAT~!" Wigglytuff sang happily, surprising the two pokemon._

_"Really?" asked Shirou._

_"Yup~! After all; the more members we have, the more friends we're going to have~!" Exclaimed the happy pokemon._

_"That was easy." Shirou remarked._

_"That's the guildmaster for you two." Chuckled Chatot._

_"Now we just need a name." spoke Piplup._

_"Mmm...What about...Team **Blade Works**?" Shirou suggested as, by some reason, those two words came to his mind._

_"That's perfect!" cheered Piplup._

_"Yup yup, it is! Team Blade Works, YOOOOOOOOOOOMTA!" Wigglytuff yelled._

_"The Guildmaster agrees." nodded Chatot._

_The girls meanwhile could only sweatdrop at the guildmaster's personality..._

_"Now, celebration feast!" chimed in Wigglytuff._

_And with that the girls saw how several pokemon, including Shirou and Piplup, ate A LOT of food as Wigglytuff played with a mere apple._

_"Quite the appetite they have." commented Chatot._

_The girls, despite not being talked to, could only nod dumbly..._

_After getting their fill, Shirou and Piplup headed out._

_Now they were on the beds provided by them from Chatot._

_"Good night." spoke Shirou._

_And with that, both pokemon fell asleep as the memory ended._

E/O: So Yeah...F/SN Shirou As Squirtle Because Of A Male With Bold Nature Is Squirtle And...Let's Face It, Shirou Is VERY Bold If He Went To Fight In The War In Each Route Despite What Happened To Him...And MAYBE I'll Do Eventually Another One-Shot With Prisma Illya Shirou Since, To Be Honest, I Didn't Liked How He Was Demoted To Extra Like That And THEN They Just Add A Counterpart That Is As Badass As F/SN Shirou WITHOUR Giving The First Shirou (Illya's Brother) Anything To Match!


End file.
